


Just a Scratch

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Ronniemarie - this wasn't quite the Peter/Isaac she asked for, but the plot bunny attacked me on the school run and I thought you might find it interesting!</p></blockquote>





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts).



A tiny scratch to the back of the neck was all it took. So tiny, he barely felt it—shrugged it off as nothing the same as he did the full body hug and vaguely creepy sniffing that he dismissed as Peter being inappropriately ‘bad touchy’ as Stiles insisted on describing it. By the time he’d politely declined Peter’s offer of a cold drink and run up the stairs to his room, Isaac was already feeling far too warm, his legs felt wobbly and throwing himself onto his bed almost took too much effort.

It was a full body, immersive experience, a cacophony of lights, porn-tastic moans and enough sensations to have him writhing atop his bed, rutting into the softness of his sheets uncontrollably. He had never experienced anything like it.

The boy? girl?—it was hard to tell in the memory he received—lay beneath Peter on a firm, comfortable surface, hands clenching spasmodically into soft material as they gasped and moaned beneath his ministrations. It must have been recent—a glance over his/their shoulder showed the same goatee, the sensually carved lips pulled up into a seductive smile.

Strong hands caressing his shoulders, sweeping down his spine before sliding around his waist to tug him up onto his hands and knees. He flushed dark with embarrassment at the needy cries he was uttering, muffling himself by shoving his face into the pillow beneath him. The action dropped his shoulders and raised his hips until he knew exactly the picture he presented-ass up, waiting to be mounted. 

He expected Peter to take immediate and full advantage—that was, after all, what they _all_ expected from Peter. But he didn’t. Instead, Isaac felt the surprising softness of that little goatee being rubbed against his skin just before shockingly gentle hands pulled the cheeks of his ass apart. A low voice was cursing and moaning—he didn’t recognise it but, God, could he sympathise because the feel of soft lips touching the delicate, sensitive furl of his asshole made his eyes roll back in his head. 

Of course, they all knew how agile Peter’s tongue was—he was pretty much the only one in the pack with the quickness of wit and tongue to go toe-to-toe with Stiles during one of his rambling debates. None of them had an inkling of how Peter could use it like this though—use the flat of it to lick and lave at the defenceless hole until it softened, then the point to dart in and out. Peter’s tongue was more talented than any of them could have imagined. Devastatingly talented.

Strong fingers teasing alongside that tongue—gentle but persistent, and God, so knowledgeable. No hesitation—right for the sweet spot until Isaac could feel the pre-come oozing out of the tip of his untouched dick; could hear how the cries had gotten higher pitched. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting back with his hips, all but shoving his ass into Peter’s face but he wanted more—more touch, more sensation, more _everything_.

Peter’s voice was low and soothing in his ear, his fingers gentle as they breached his hole covered in cold lube. It was the coldness that gave him a few moments of sanity amidst the maelstrom of passion—threw him back to reality where he could feel the heat Peter was throwing off as he knelt behind Isaac on the bed. This wasn’t just someone else’s memories—however Peter had learned to do that, to pass those on—this was now. This was real.

Before he could struggle to surface, those fingers were removed and he could feel the hot, blunt head of Peter’s cock pressing against him, nudging, demanding entrance. His entire body stiffened and he clenched his ass, could feel the stickiness of the lube, could sense Peter waiting—waiting to see if Isaac would fight or submit.

Tilting his head to give Peter the clear line of his neck, Isaac managed to balance enough to get a hand to his dick, palming it with a moan as he pushed back with his hips. From now on, he would advise Derek to never underestimate the damage Peter Hale could cause. Even with one tiny, little scratch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For Ronniemarie - this wasn't quite the Peter/Isaac she asked for, but the plot bunny attacked me on the school run and I thought you might find it interesting!


End file.
